Bath in Blood
Bath in Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Grimsdale University district of Grimsdale. Plot A week after the party, David called Hamilton and Diego to his office to inform them that a murder has been reported at the university’s bathhouse. The duo went there immediately, where they found a girl sitting on a bath of blood, with her throat slit. Nadine Marquez, the girl who reported the murder, came out and identified the girl as Phoebe Wagner. Nadine was added to the suspect list and sooner Jones’ ex-wife, english professor, Charlotte Jones and one of her students, Norman Min were added to the list. Randall then approached the duo, to tell them she knows where the victim spent her time at. Randall revealed while speaking with the students, he was told that the victim would often watch football matches with a girlfriend of hers. After investigating they discovered that the victim’s girlfriend was called Samantha Evans and she was added to the suspect list with her brother, Aiden Evans. The duo also discovered that Nadine and Phoebe shared a rivalry and that Nadine dedicated her high-school life on sleeping with every man and girl, Phoebe dated as a way of mockery and that she was working on seducing Samantha. In addition, they found out that Norman stole the girls’ undergarments at the bathhouse. While recapping the case, the duo were interrupted by Samantha yelling at Norman accusing him of stealing a tape, she and Phoebe filmed while sleeping together. The duo calmed Samantha down and then returned to the investigation, where they found out that Phoebe broke up with Samantha after she learnt that she slept with Charlotte Jones to improve hers and Phoebe’s grades. Furthermore, they discovered that Phoebe used to date Aiden but she broke up with him because he was too soft for her and that he was humiliated when she started dating his sister and had a longer relationship with her than him. Overall, the killer turned out to be Samantha Evans. After trying to deny it, Samantha broke down in tears and admitted to the murder claiming she had no idea what she was doing. She told the duo that she was at the school gym when she got tired, and decided to take her bag and leave. Before leaving, she drank from her sport drink, and the next second, she was suddenly at the bathhouse holding razors with blood on her hands, where she found Phoebe’s dead body. Samantha ran off, and afraid that she would get arrested, she didn’t tell anyone of the murder. Confused with her motive, Hamilton and Diego sent her to court where an also confused Judge Powell sent her to Grimsdale asylum. After the killer was arrested, David informed Hamilton that he’d like to see him in his office. His wife then showed up, saying that she’d like to talk to Hamilton and Diego and then Randall came sweating telling Mia and Hamilton someone would like to talk to them. Hamilton went to see David, where David told him there were many similarities between Gail’s and Samantha’s motive and that he believes something is up. The two then went to speak to Samantha and asked her where she left her bag, which she replied she threw it at the bathhouse out of fear. The duo went there where they found Samantha’s bag, which they dug through and found her sports drink. They sent the sport drink to Sploder, who confirmed that he found the same substance that was on Gail’s whiskey. Rozetta then appeared telling them that she wants to speak to them. Rozetta asked David if he remembers the protozone case, which David confirmed he did, which was about corrupt workers in DreamLife taking advantage of the technology there to develop a substance called protozone which they could use to brainwash people. Rozetta revealed to David that the last crate of those substances has been stolen and that the substance that Sploder found was actually protozone. She them told them that although the substance was powerful, the effect only occured for ten minutes and the person drugged would remember everything that was going whilst being high, but considering the fact that Gail was drugged for half an hour and that Samantha didn’t remember what she was doing whilst being drugged, this means however stole the crates must be working on improving them so that it would be as powerful as the original workers intended for them to be and that Gail & Samantha were test-subjects for the project. After hearing everything, Jones decided that he should speak to the asylum workers to get Samantha and Gail out, when he asked Rozetta if she’d like the team to investigate this, she shakes her head saying that DreamLife security will take care of this. Diego and Hamilton went to talk to Zoe to ask her what she wants. Zoe revealed that she and Charlotte used to be friends, but after Charlotte divorced Jones, Zoe started seeing him to cheer him up which angered Charlotte. Zoe then started dating Jones where he then proposed to her after 5 months of dating and when Charlotte heard of that she ended her friendship with Zoe and they stopped speaking to each other after the wedding. Zoe then told the duo she decided to come to the university to fix things with Charlotte and that needs their help to prepare a perfect meeting. The three of then started investigating the English lecture room where they found Charlotte’s plans and attached a note telling Charlotte to meet them at the tennis court where they met at their days at university. The three of them then hid, when Charlotte came to the room and read the notes. After Charles went to the tennis court, Zoe decided to go speak to her. Charlotte was shocked by Zoe’s presence and asked her what she wants. Zoe then told Charlotte that she’d like to fix things with her and that although she loves David she was sorry for breaking the girls’ code. Charlotte forgave Zoe and the two became friends again. Mia and Hamilton went to see Randall to see who wants to talk to them, where they saw Hamida. before Mia could say a word, Hamida told her she didn’t ask Randall to bring them to her to fix things up with them but to warn them about a possible New Olympian. Hamida then said that other than Clay, the two other masked people that she met while neatly joining the New Olympians looked familiar and that she used some Pagan meditation rituals to remember the scene and draw the faces the entire scene on paper, where she found out that the masked male was Norman Min. Hamida then told them to go to the football field and find the drawing so they can confirm this. The duo found found the drawing but it was torn, so they fixed it and gave it to Yoyo, who analyzed the drawing and Norman’s face and confirmed that Hamida’s theory’s most likely true. The duo went to confront Norman, but he denied everything, and so no charges were pressed. After the everything was finished, the team were surprised to have a visit from Hamida, who came to tell Hamilton that she’d like to have a private conversation with him. YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON. Hamilton was led into the girl’s dorm house into Hamida’s and Vicky’s dorm. Upon seeing the two, she gave a cheesy smile and left the dorm. Hamida sat Hamilton down and she asked him if he remembers the kiss they shared at the cabin. Hamilton was going to apologize and come up with excuses, but Hamida told him that it’s okay and that she actually enjoyed it. She confessed to him that ever since the concert they went to, she had a little crush on him, however her feelings for him got bigger after the 3 days they spent at the forest searching for Ophelia Lincoln. She then told him that the prank that she and Mia pulled at him at the hotel was Hamida trying to find out whether he’ll get jealous if she hooked up with someone and that she wanted to see if he had feelings for her too, as she was afraid to confess. Hamida then asked Hamilton whether he’d like to have her as a girlfriend. Although Hamilton loved Hamida, he was mad at her for the way she acted at the party and how she mistreated Mia and Hasuro, and so he turned her down. Hamida looked down crying, Hamilton tried to comfort her, but suddenly her sadness turned to rage and she gave him a slap, telling him to leave and that she doesn’t want to see his face again. After Hamilton left and closed the door, Hamida got so she started destroying everything in the dorm. Summary *'Phoebe Wagner' Murder Weapon *'Razors' Killer *'Samantha Evans' Suspects B3E00319-F261-4064-B90E-024722B5AF9D.png|Nadine Marquez 78AEEDB4-279F-4830-AD9B-0B1622027038.png|Charlotte Jones 67DB91D9-21BE-4EF7-AA1B-7BB40FAB4BCB.png|Norman Min AA10013D-A0C9-4790-9102-24384B02B5DA.png|Samantha Evans 6F142C3B-B3EC-49B2-BAF6-E59F06B6B722.png|Aiden Evans Quasi-suspects 1863345F-22F5-4E6C-9276-91809977FF23.png|David Jones.. BE90E2E5-04DF-436C-A94F-546D674C547A.png|Rozetta Pierre (GD) BD21033F-28FC-4FF3-BE97-DE7A2DADADFF.png|Zoe Jones 7B60C951-3C07-464B-903A-3AF32EC2E537.png|Randall Usery Killer’s Profile *The killer uses bath salts *The killer uses foot cream *The killer uses deodorant *The killer has AB- blood type *The killer is female